24fandomcom-20200223-history
Terrorism
Terrorism was violence or the threat of violence, coordinated by a group of people, typically performed in order to coerce or antagonize a national government. It was the policy of government of the United States of America not to negotiate with terrorist groups, because first, there was no absolute guarantee that the terrorists would follow through upon their side of the bargain once their demands were met, and second, other terrorist groups might have learned of it and it would, as President David Palmer stated in Day 3, have been "open season" for kidnappings and murder of Americans everywhere. Terrorist cells A terrorist cell, such as Second Wave or the Dawn Brigade, was a band of terrorists that operated together. To ensure security and enhance effectiveness, many times a terrorist cell was divided into fairly independent sub-cells. Sleeper cells A sleeper cell was a terrorist cell that was hidden in the United States, or other country, that stayed quiet until "activated", usually by a code spoken, as on Day 3 when President David Palmer was forced to say, "The sky is falling" on television. Another example was a group of coded e-mails sent to the cell, as in Trojan Horse. Acts of terrorism :For more information, see Terrorist attacks on 24 Day 1 During Day 1, Senator David Palmer was almost killed on several occasions, with the assassins being stopped by CTU. Senator Palmer was visiting LA on the day of the California Presidential Primary and was a target for assassination by a terrorist group. The terrorist masterminds responsible for most of these events were Andre Drazen and his father Victor. Day 2 A nuclear weapon was almost detonated inside Los Angeles during Day 2. The bomb was disposed of in the Mojave Desert by George Mason outside the city of Los Angeles shortly before it detonated. Had the original plan succeeded, the entire city would have been wiped out. The terrorist mastermind responsible for most of these events was Syed Ali. Day 3 The events of Day 3 involved several vials of a deadly virus being released in the city. The remaining vials were found; however, hundreds of people were killed when the virus was released in several locations. The terrorist mastermind responsible for most of these events was Stephen Saunders. Day 4 The events of Day 4 included the derailing of a commuter train, the kidnapping of the Secretary of Defense inside Los Angeles, the detonation of an EMP device in the city and a missile strike on Air Force One. A Nuclear Warhead on a missile was also launched at Los Angeles. The terrorist mastermind responsible for most of these events was Habib Marwan. Day 5 The events of Day 5 have included the assassination of former President David Palmer, the hostage takeover of Ontario Airport, the theft of Sentox nerve gas and its subsequent release in a shopping mall, the threatened release in an area hospital, and the successful release of the gas in CTU Los Angeles, resulting in the deaths of 40% of CTU personnel. The terrorist mastermind responsible for most of these events was Vladimir Bierko. Day 6 The events of Day 6 and the 11 weeks prior consisted of a series of suicide bombings in public places throughout the United States. A suitcase nuclear device has been detonated on United States soil in Valencia, California. There were 4 more suitcase nukes, but none of them were detonated. The second nuke was disarmed by CTU. The third nuke was placed on a drone and was being flown to its target in San Francisco, but CTU found where the pilot was and managed to crash land it at an industrial park on the bay. The last 2 nukes were found and secured by CTU. The terrorist masterminds responsible for most of these events were Abu Fayed, Dmitri Gredenko, and Cheng Zhi. Day 7 The events of Day 7 included foreign as well as domestic terrorists using a device to hack into the U.S. infrastructure, using key members of the government to infiltrate agencies that go as far as law enforcement, all in an effort to dismantle a foreign policy allowing U.S. military forces to invade the African nation of Sangala in exchange for developing a biological weapon used to blackmail the President into allowing a major U.S. defense contractor more power in the Armed Forces. When this failed, other private military contractors who oversaw the manufacturing of the Prion variant decided to upgrade their timetable in their plan to use terror to gain a more active role in the U.S. military affairs. The terrorist masterminds responsible for most of these events were Iké Dubaku, Benjamin Juma, and Alan Wilson. Day 8 Before Day 8, a splinter faction of Kamistani nationals (consisting primarily of military operatives) sought to undermine President Omar Hassan in his efforts of abandoning nuclear plans and in establishing a peaceful relationship with the United States. This splinter cell secretly received critical support from Russian President Yuri Suvarov and a select group of his subordinates in order to subvert America and achieve Russian regional supremacy. Much of the Russian assistance to the Kamistani terrorists was arranged through the wealthy Red Square crime syndicate, which prepared to sell nuclear fuel rods to the cell, and through the assistance of Dana Walsh, a highly-placed mole working for the Russians. After Samir Mehran wrested control of the cell from Farhad Hassan, he chose to create a massive "dirty bomb" and threaten New York City instead of shipping them to Kamistan and reestablishing the nuclear plans. This spurred the nuclear fuel rods recovery crisis. Day 9 Two weeks before Day 9, Jack Bauer learned of a terrorist plot to assassinate President James Heller and returned to stop it. With the help of activist group Open Cell, he tracked down Derrick Yates, the one man he could identify as part of the plot, but Yates was killed by his girlfriend and his device taken. Jack learned that the device was designed to be used to control drones which would allow the terrorists to cause unimaginable damage. With the help of Chloe O'Brian, Jack identified the girlfriend as Simone Al-Harazi, daughter of Margot Al-Harazi, a high-ranking member of Al-Qaeda who wanted revenge for the death of her husband in a drone strike three years before. With the help of Open Cell and CIA agent Kate Morgan, Jack was able to use Lieutenant Chris Tanner's flight key to prove the threat and have President Heller ground the drone fleet, but not before Margot got control of six stealth drones. Margot then sent a threatening message that she would attack London and kill thousands of people with the drones if President Heller didn't surrender himself to her in three hours. As a result, Heller reactivated Jack and sent him into the field in an attempt to stop Margot. With the help of Chloe and Kate, Jack managed to hack arms dealer Karl Rask's computer and locate Simone's cellphone which led them to Simone who was in St. Edwards Hospital after getting hit by a bus. Margot bombed the hospital in an attempt to kill Simone before she could say anything, but failed. Due to Simone's condition, Jack and Kate weren't able to get anything from her right away and President Heller decided to surrender himself to Margot on the condition she destroy the drones if he did. With help from Simone, Chloe managed to hack the drone video feed and fake Heller's death, prompting Margot to destroy five of the six drones before she learned that it was a trick. She then targeted Waterloo Station in revenge, but was stopped by Jack and the CIA after Chloe located her with help from Adrian Cross. The drone's missile was diverted into the Thames River, Margot and her men killed and the override device recovered. While it was believed the threat was over, a new terrorist plot ended up unfolding after the death of Margot and her men: after being exposed as a traitor, Steve Navarro stole the override device and handed it off to Adrian Cross. However, Cheng Zhi, the one who had commissioned Adrian to create it, showed up to kill Open Cell and force Chloe to reprogram the device to access any military system, not just drones. With the intention of causing a war between the United States and China, Cheng used the override device to make a US submarine sink a Chinese aircraft carrier. While Jack and Kate tried to stop him, they were waylaid by Russians working for Anatol Stolnavich who, along with wanting Jack for his actions during Day 8, was in with Cheng on the plot. As a result, Cheng had time to launch the attack and succeeded in bringing the two countries to the brink of war. With the help of Mark Boudreau, Jack and Kate raided Stolnavich's compound and discovered Cheng's location. Despite his attempt to use Audrey Boudreau as a hostage to ensure his escape, Jack and Belcheck raided his ship and killed all his men. Cheng was captured and his identity confirmed by the CIA and sent to President Wei of China. The evidence proved enough to thwart Cheng's plot as Wei backed down at the last minute from war. Cheng was then executed by Jack for Audrey's murder. See also * Day 1 antagonists - Ira Gaines, Andre Drazen and Victor Drazen ** Ira Gaines mercenaries category ** Drazen syndicate category * Day 2 antagonists - Syed Ali, Peter Kingsley and Max ** Second Wave ** Oil consortium conspiracy category ** Second Wave category * Day 3 antagonists - Stephen Saunders ** Salazar drug cartel category ** Saunders bio-terrorists category * Day 4 antagonists - Habib Marwan ** Marwan's terrorist cell category * Day 5 antagonists - Christopher Henderson, Charles Logan and Vladimir Bierko ** Dawn Brigade ** Dawn Brigade category ** Sentox nerve gas conspiracy ** Sentox conspirators category * Day 6 antagonists - Abu Fayed, Cheng Zhi and Phillip Bauer ** Fayed cell category * Day 7 antagonists - Iké Dubaku, Benjamin Juma, Jonas Hodges and Alan Wilson ** People's Freedom Army ** People's Freedom Army category ** Starkwood conspirators ** Starkwood conspirators category ** Prion variant cabal ** Prion conspirators category * Day 8 antagonists - Samir Mehran ** Red Square ** Red Square category ** Kamistan splinter cell ** Kamistan splinter cell category * Day 9 antagonists ** London drone crisis ** Chinese-American war crisis Category:Day 1 Category:Day 2 Category:Day 3 Category:Day 4 Category:Day 5 Category:Day 6 Category:Day 7 Category:Day 8 Category:Day 9 Category:Terrorism